A Life Debt
by Miranda Crystal-Bearer
Summary: My first Tamers fic. Rated for Blood and violence. Henry saves Rika's life, and she's in his debt.


A Life Debt  
  
A/N: A fic inspired by the third eppie of Season Three. Enjoy, oh, and all you Henry fans who don't like him getting hurt, I hope you can get outta here!  
  
"NO!" Henry yelled. He darted forward and shoved Rika out of the way even as Gargomon leveled his gun at the slim redhead.  
  
The others watched in frozen horror as Gargomon fired at the very second Henry knocked Rika out of the way. The black-haired boy cried out as the force of the attack slammed him into the concrete support pillar with a strength great enough to bend steel, crack rock, and certainly snap a child's brittle bones like matchsticks. He hit the pillar with a sickening crack, and from there slid to the ground in a heap, crimson blood staining his chest where the bullets had hit him.  
  
Gargomon stood in shock, then de-Digi-volved into Terriermon. The small Rookie Digimon ran up to his Tamer, tears streaming down his furry cheeks.  
  
"Henry, I'm sorry! Henry!" Terriermon cried, throwing himself across his Tamer's still form.  
  
"He saved me," Rika whispered. Takato heard and turned to her.  
  
"Yes, he did. Here, you go call somebody!" he said, a bit frantically. Rika nodded sharply, and sprinted as fast as she could to the nearest payphone. As her sneakers hit the pavement, words fit into the quick rhythm; Please....don't.....die.....Please.....don't......die. Over and over again, with each beat, these words pounded with the blood in her veins, a desperate plea to the one who saved her own life. She hoped that it wouldn't cost him his.  
  
It was merely a matter of minutes until the paramedics arrived. Takato pulled Terriermon off Henry's still body and let the professionals take over. They worked desperately over the boy as they got him into the ambulance. When they had left with a screaming of sirens, Takato looked down at the small, furred Digimon he held in his arms. Terriermon was still crying, one ear slick with Henry's blood. Takato glanced at Guilmon, and they trotted out of the battle-stained building.  
  
  
  
"DARN IT!" the doctor cried as the heart-monitor shrilled the alarm, settling into a steady shriek. "We need those paddles! Get him on oxygen, STAT!"  
  
"Clear!" the nurse called.  
  
Takato watched from the other side of the Plexi-glass window, fear clutching at his heart. He knew what that shrill noise meant. He watched with wide eyes, praying, as the operating-room people hurried around the room, working frantically, trying to keep this kid alive. Takato watched as Henry's body jumped from the electric shock. Once, twice, three times.... And on the third time, the heart monitor picked up again, beeping erratically at first, and settling down. Takato sighed in relief. Henry was still alive.  
  
After a few minutes, Takato turned from the window. He hopped off Guilmon's back. The Digimon straightened. "Takatomon, you're heavy," the red dinosaur commented.  
  
"Yeah, my mom says so too. And you're not supposed to talk," Takato replied, ignoring the 'mon' that had been tacked to the end of his name. Terriermon, however, smiled sadly. The little Digimon looked up at Takato.  
  
"Is Henry gonna be alright?" he asked.  
  
"I hope so," Takato replied. "But right now I need to go home. You come with me, okay?"  
  
Terriermon sighed in assent. Guilmon followed Takato as they slipped from the hospital, dodging nurses, doctors, and odd people walking down the halls. They got lost twice and got hollered at by an old lady in a wheelchair by the time they made it to the exit. Takato scampered home as fast as he could, while the Digimon made tracks for the park.  
  
  
  
It was Saturday, of all days! Takato silently cheered as he trotted to the hospital. He had Terriermon in his arms, but had left Guilmon at the park. In his pocket he had a notepad and a few drawing pens, in case Henry was asleep when he got there. He also had a paperback that Henry's littler sister had given to Takato when he had asked what book had Henry been reading lately. It was a mystery that sounded intense.  
  
Takato had some trouble at the desk, but finally managed to worm his way into seeing Henry. It was hard work, though. Takato sighed, but tried not to let the nurse hear it as she led him to Henry's room. She turned her head and winked at him, however. She paused in front of a door.  
  
"Well, here it is, Takato. Do me two favors; be as quiet as you can, and call me if either of you need anything, okay? In an hour I'll be back to check up on you two."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I will. Thank you very much," Takato said, nodding his head in respect. The nurse winked at him and walked back down the hall. Takato took a deep breath, as though preparing for a dive, and slowly opened the door.  
  
The room, like the whole hospital, was starkly clean and stiff-looking. The one window faced east, and had some starched curtains that were a faded blue. The only other furniture besides the bed was a chair, a small bedside table, and a T.V. that looked like it was broken. There was various equipment, and a beeping heart monitor. Takato crept forward, fighting off the strange fear that clutched at his heart and mind, nearly making him turn and leave.  
  
Henry was sleeping, arms on top of the white sheets. An I.V. was stuck in one arm, and he had oxygen nose-prongs. He looked rather vulnerable in here. Terriermon started to cry softly. Takato pulled the lone chair next to the bed, sat down in it, and shushed Terriermon too keep the Digimon from getting too loud. He then pulled out his notepad and pens, and started working on his caricature of the latest battle he and Guilmon had fought. Terriermon wormed his way from Takato's lap. The boy looked up, and gasped, but it was too late to say anything. Terriermon was snuggled up to his Tamer's side, head resting on Henry's shoulder, one ear over Henry's chest.  
  
"Terriermon...." Takato hissed, and wished he hadn't.  
  
Henry sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced down to see what the weight on his shoulder and chest was. He smiled slightly when he saw Terriermon, then looked at Takato. His smile widened a bit, then was lost in a yawn, followed by a light cough.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Takato apologized, softly. Henry winked in return, and looked meaningfully at a glass of water on the table. Takato followed his gaze, then reached over and picked the glass up. There was a straw in it, and Takato held the glass while Henry drank.  
  
"Thanks," Henry sighed in a slightly hoarse voice.  
  
"No problemo," Takato replied, setting the half-empty glass back on the table. For a moment there was a slightly awkward silence. Takato spoke up again. "So, what all did they do?"  
  
"The doctors?" Henry asked, one eyebrow quirking towards his hairline.  
  
Takato nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Henry sighed, and coughed. "Ouch.... Don't let me do that, okay? It hurts." He paused as Takato nodded again. "Well, as you can tell, one arm's broken. The doc says I broke three ribs, cracked two, and those bullets put some holes in me. That's why the oxygen."  
  
"Oh," Takato mumbled, with nothing else to say. "Those nose-things look weird, no offence."  
  
Henry chuckled, and coughed. "Owww.... Don't make me laugh, it hurts. Anyway, none taken. I don't like them much, but it makes it a lot easier, lemme tell ya....." Henry looked down at his nose and wiggled it, to Takato's surprise and amusement.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You didn't ask," the black-haired boy answered, winking one grey eye. "I can do a lot of things. But right now I can't read....."  
  
Takato brightened. "Hey! I brought a book! Your little sister, I can't remember her name, said this was one you've been reading." He held the book up for Henry to see. The boy's eyes brightened, and he smiled.  
  
"Hey, yay! I was on chapter ten, if you wouldn't mind reading to me. I can't exactly do it," Henry told Takato.  
  
"Of course! But before I do, you want another drink?" Takato asked, light red eyes thoughtful. Henry nodded, slowly.  
  
  
  
The next day, Takato smuggled in Guilmon, and the two managed to find their way to Henry's room without too much trouble. They were surprised when they saw Henry already had another visitor. Takato opened the door, and was shocked to see Rika sitting Indian-style in the chair. Renamon was crouched behind her. Rika was reading a hardcover, and was oblivious to the fact that Takato and Guilmon had entered the room. Renamon watched them come in with a sharp scrutiny.  
  
On the table, there was a brown paper bag that hadn't been there before. Takato wondered if Rika had brought it. The girl still hadn't noticed that they had come in. She was avidly reading, turning pages quickly. Takato couldn't read the title, but he guessed it was a good book. Suddenly, she dropped a bookmark with a running horse on it into her place and shut the book, looking up, finally seeing Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"Oh, hey goggle-head," she muttered.  
  
"Hi Rika," Takato returned, trying to be polite.  
  
"Hey everybody," Terriermon chirped. Henry eyed his partner with a lightly scolding look, and yawned. He then looked at the glass of water on the table. Someone had filled it again since yesterday, Takato noted. Before he could react, Rika surprised him by taking it and offering it to Henry. The boy looked slightly surprised as well, but accepted the offer, drinking nearly half the glass.  
  
"Thank you," Henry told her when he was done.  
  
"No prob," Rika answered, setting the glass back down. "Anyway, I can't stay long. I brought something, though you probably can't have it yet. Get your weird, goggled friend over there to help you with it. I've got to go now. See ya."  
  
She stood, picked up her book and slipped it into a small bag beside the chair. She slung the strap over her shoulder and trotted out the door. Renamon vanished silently.  
  
"That was weird," Takato mumbled. He came and sat in the chair. Guilmon and Terriermon started to roughhouse on the floor.  
  
"Tell me about it," Henry replied. "Hey, open that bag, will you?"  
  
"Okay," Takato complied. He picked up the bag, and found that it rested on top of a brand-new book, and a folded piece of paper. "Wow, a book! What's this?" Takato held up the paper, setting the bag down for a moment.  
  
"Open it. But first, what's the title of the book?" Henry asked.  
  
"Um, My Friend Flicka, by Mary O' Hara," Takato read. Henry smiled. Takato began to open the note, but paused. "Hey, isn't this like reading your mail? Mom says I shouldn't do that."  
  
Henry groaned. "Takato! Just open it and read it to me."  
  
"Okay, okay." Takato complied. "Oh, wow! Rika is an artist!" He held the paper out for Henry to see. There, in colored pencil and ink, was an excellent drawing of Henry and Terriermon next to a tree. Henry was laying under the shade, taking some downtime, and Terriermon was hanging by one ear, the way he liked to sometimes. Written in careful print was a short message;  
  
To Henry Wong,  
  
Thanks. I owe you my life. It's a great debt, one that I can never fully repay. (Unless, perchance, some psycho Digimon tries to kill you and I happen to be around to save your hide.) All I can give to you in return is a book, and a coupla treats, which are in the bag. And if you ever want a sketch of Terriermon, or any of his forms, or even a portrait of any of your friends, just ask, and I'll do what I can, although I'm not much of an artist.  
  
I am in your debt,  
  
Rika Nonaka  
  
"Wow," Henry said after reading the letter. "That's impressive. I didn't know she was that nice."  
  
"Neither did I," Takato replied. "Hey, can I open the bag now?" At Henry's careful nod, Takato took the brown sack and peered in it. With a yelp he tossed it to the floor. "A snake!"  
  
"What?" Henry asked.  
  
"There's a snake in it!" Takato cried, obviously frightened.  
  
"This?" Guilmon asked, reaching into the bag and holding out a rubber reptile. Henry laughed until he coughed at the look on Takato's face.  
  
"Henry, Henry, breathe, okay?" Takato said, worried when the coughing fit did not subside after a few seconds. The boy cast a fleeting glance at Takato, grey eyes blurred by tears. Just as Takato was about to go get a nurse, Henry gasped and the fit slowed. Henry panted for air, the color slowly returning to his pale face.  
  
"Henry, should I go get a nurse? You lips are blue...." Takato asked, worried. Henry shook his head slightly, eyes closed. After a few more minutes of silence, Henry spoke.  
  
"I-I'm fine, Takato. Just a little breathless, that's all. Can I have a sip of water?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Takato reached for the glass of water. Henry opened his grey eyes and drank deeply.  
  
"Thanks." Henry sighed and coughed lightly. He winced, and Takato could see the sharp pain in his eyes. But he looked at Takato. "See what's in that bag."  
  
Takato, still worried and nibbling on his lower lip, obeyed. Inside the sack was a large bag of flavored jellybeans, and another note. Takato read it aloud. " 'Got ya, didn't I? --Rika' Well, she got me." Henry nodded, smiling. Takato noticed that the blue tinge had left the other boy's lips, and he was breathing easily now.  
  
  
  
A couple of weeks later, Takato was playing the Digimon card game with Kazu and Kinta. Kazu was stomping Takato with relative ease.  
  
"Ha!" Kazu crowed, slapping a card down. "I win!"  
  
"Aaawwwwww!" Takato slumped over. "Why do you always win? It's not fair!"  
  
"Momentai, Takato," a familiar voice replied, chuckling.  
  
"Henry?" Takato jerked upright. Sure enough, the boy was standing there, casted arm in a sling, Terriermon on his shoulders. In his other hand was a bag that looked suspiciously like it held various goodies of the eatable sort. Henry was smiling and chuckling at Takato's sudden defeat. Takato grinned and scampered to his feet.  
  
"Wow! Are you okay? When'd they let you out? What's in the bag?" Takato asked, rapid-fire. Henry laughed at his friend's predictable behavior, and started to cough. After a few seconds, though, he straightened and grinned at Takato.  
  
"I'm as fine as one can be after being shot. As for the bag, it's for me to know, and you to find out, unless you can drag yourself away from your card game long enough to visit an invalid," Henry replied, trying his best to look neglected, but failing because he was smiling.  
  
"Invalid? You're walking," Kazu commented, coming up. "How'd you get shot?"  
  
Henry looked off to the side. "Some maniac with a gun, that's all."  
  
"Did it hurt?" Kinta asked.  
  
Henry rolled his eyes. "Like heck it did. Still does, if I bump into stuff."  
  
"No fun. Henry, let's go! I wanna know what's in the bag!" Takato exclaimed as he finished gathering up his cards and other paraphernalia. Henry smiled, and the two walked off to the park, talking about various subjects.  
  
After they sat down under a tree, Guilmon and Terriermon playing around, Henry opened the bag and spilled out the goodies. There was lots of all sorts of candy, and Henry generously offered to split it between to two of them. Takato came up with a better idea and said so.  
  
"You could split it in thirds, and give some to Rika."  
  
Henry looked very thoughtful. "I could. That's a good idea, Takato."  
  
"Thanks. Can I have the jellybeans?"  
  
"No way! Rika gave those to me, and I'm going to eat them! I love jellybeans. I had to fight off the rest of my family to keep them, and I'm not giving them to you!" Henry snatched up the bag with his good hand, and smiled at the look on Takato's face. "My whole family loves jellybeans. They are quite a treat, and we rarely get them. These are mine. Sorry, Takato, but you'll have to make do without 'em."  
  
"Okay, then." Takato shrugged and nabbed a chocolate bar instead. The two boys sorted out the candy, and Henry put Rika's portion into a different sack. He had brought three, by accident, but now there were three sacks with three stashes of candy in them.  
  
  
  
Henry nervously knocked on the door. An old lady opened the door. He put on a smile. "Hi, is this where Rika Nonaka lives?"  
  
"Yes, it is," the old lady replied, smiling warmly. "What's your name?"  
  
"Henry Wong," he answered respectfully.  
  
"Come in. I'll go get Rika." Henry stepped in the door and stood quietly, looking around the old house. Terriermon started to whisper something in his ear, but Henry silenced his Digimon by giving him a little pinch. The furred monster subsided.  
  
Rika came around the corner on socked feet. Her hair was down, falling around her shoulders. She looked only mildly surprised to see Henry standing there. "Well, I wasn't expecting you. Why are you here?" she asked with a haughty tone.  
  
"Rika!" the old lady scolded, coming by. "Don't be so rude. Invite him for lunch."  
  
"Yes, Grandmama," Rika sighed. She turned to Henry. "Would you like to stay for lunch? You can call your parents to tell them where you are," she asked in a decent tone. "I warn you, though. Sometimes Grandmama's meals are...odd."  
  
"Can't be worse than my older sister's cooking," Henry replied. "I guess I'll stay."  
  
"Do you need to call your folks?" Rika asked as Henry carefully took off his shoes.  
  
"No, I told them I'd be out all day. Thanks for the offer. By the way, here." Henry held out the bag he had tucked in his sling.  
  
"What is it?" Rika asked, taking it.  
  
"Some of the candy I got while I was in the hospital. Since you visited me sometimes, I thought I'd bring you some," Henry replied.  
  
"Thank you," Rika said, sounding a little surprised. "Hey, do you want to let Terriermon hang out with Renamon while we eat?"  
  
"I think he would appreciate that," Henry answered for his Digimon.  
  
"Follow me, then."  
  
Rika led them down the hall and out into the courtyard. It was a beautiful place, with a goldfish pond and a flower garden. The grass was green and lush, and birds sang in it. In the middle of the busy city, here was a small piece of paradise, carefully tended and loved. Henry was amazed. Renamon stood from where she had been sitting on the wooden bridge than spanned the little fish pond, which was lined with stones and rushes.  
  
"Watching the fish again, Renamon?" Rika asked. Renamon nodded in answer. "Well, could you keep an eye on Terriermon here while we eat lunch? I'll bring some out to you afterwards."  
  
"Of course, Rika," Renamon answered. Rika turned to Henry.  
  
"He'll be fine out here. Come on, I'm sure lunch is ready." With that, the redhead turned on her heel and went back inside. Henry, not knowing what else to do, followed her in as well, leaving Terriermon with Renamon.  
  
  
  
After lunch, Henry and Rika came out into the garden again, with lunch for the Digimon. Rika had her sketchpad, and was seated on the lush grass, pencil in hand, working on a drawing of Renamon in full stride, trying to capture the fox Digimon's flowing grace on paper. Henry thought that she was doing just that, and was impressed with the sketch. It was incredibly life-like.  
  
"Rika, you know you said something about doing a sketch for me?" Henry asked. Rika nodded to show that she heard, although she was still absorbed in her work. "Well, I was wondering, were you serious?"  
  
Rika glanced up, her unconfined hair swishing with the action. "Yes, dead serious."  
  
Henry flinched at her choice of words. "Sorry, I'm a little sensitive to words referring to death or dying right now...."  
  
"Oh, my bad. Anyway, have you decided on a subject?"  
  
"Sort of.... You see that bridge?"  
  
"The one over the pond? Yeah, I see it everyday."  
  
"Very funny. Well, could you perhaps draw you and Renamon on it? I think it would be a cool picture."  
  
"I can't draw myself. Never have been able to."  
  
"Oh, come on. You're a good artist. I'm sure you could, if you tried."  
  
"I don't think so, but since you asked and I said I would, I'll try," Rika consented.  
  
Henry smiled. "Thanks. Well, I need to be off. Come on, Terriermon!"  
  
"I'll drop the picture off at your house when it's done," Rika told him as she led him to the door. "And thank you for the candy."  
  
"You're welcome. Bye!" Henry called as he walked off.  
  
  
  
Two days later, Henry's dad brought in a package he found leaning against the door. It said it was for Henry, so he opened it in his room.  
  
Neatly colored and framed was a beautiful drawing. It had Renamon and Rika sitting on the bridge. More accurately, Rika was sitting, and Renamon was standing behind her, keeping watch, it seemed. The girl had a book in her hands, and seemed to be reading. The color and shading were wonderful. In the lower right-hand corner, Rika had signed her name with a flourish. Renamon had also put her name on the picture, printed more carefully in the other corner. The picture was very well-done, and the frame was plain wood, almost honey in color. It set off the picture well.  
  
Henry was stunned. He thought he had only asked for a sketch. He had gotten a work of art. Rika was good, and thoughtful, for further searching of the package revealed a little note and a gift of another book, the sequel to the one she had given him in the hospital. Henry made up his mind to repay her in some way.  
  
  
  
When Henry tried to get her to tell him something he could do to repay her, she waved it off. Rika, however, handed him another book. It was the end book of the little trilogy she had starting giving him when he was in the hospital. When Henry tried to thank her, she shrugged it off.  
  
"You saved my life. I am forever indebted to you. This is the least I can do."  
  
With that, Rika turned and walked away. Henry looked after her, then looked down at the book on his hand. He looked back at her retreating figure. He sighed. Terriermon looked at him, and was slightly surprised to see a smile on his partner's face.  
  
"Yes, but you have done more than you think, Rika," Henry whispered. Then he turned and went home. 


End file.
